Spectre Authorization
by CommanderSpectre
Summary: (Same Last Name-No Relation Shepcest AU series) Sparring match in the shuttle bay gets interesting. (Rated M for very naughty reasons)


**Bioware owns any and all things Mass Effect, I just mess with it a bit.**

* * *

John wiped the blood from the side of his mouth with the back of his hand. His sleeveless shirt stuck to his chest and back and he watched Sarah closely as they circled each other slowly. She had gotten a shot in, her fist making his head rock to the side before kicking him back several feet, putting distance between them. The two had been at it for over an hour, circling, striking, and separating, neither of them holding back. The only rule: she couldn't use her biotics. Far too many with the ability used it as a crutch, and he wanted to make sure she could handle herself in a fight should she happen to lose or damage her amp, making her unable to tap into her powers.

Sarah had a bruise forming on her side where his fist had connected with her ribs, her lip split. He was a brawler, getting in close and trying to grab her, using his size and height to overpower and dominate. She was a martial artist, keeping him away and using quick, graceful moves to try to take him down. She ducked under a swing, flowing around him, his back arching and a pained sound leaving him as her elbow connected with his spine. When he turned, she was already out of arm's reach, hands down at her sides while his came up in a boxer's stance.

Sweaty tendrils of hair stuck to her forehead, the long golden mane pulled back in a messy bun to keep it out of the way. He couldn't help himself, eyes moving over her tawny skin bared by the spandex shorts and athletic bra, the muscles of her toned legs jumping and cording as she moved on the balls of her feet.

More than once he caught a heated look in her eyes as she looked over his heavily muscled arms and shoulders shiny with sweat, his shirt fitting to his powerful chest almost like a second skin, basketball shorts doing nothing to hide the defined muscles of his thighs. They were going to end up fucking in the cargo bay if they didn't learn to control their hormones around each other. The entire crew knew they were together at this point, they did nothing to hide it, but that would be side of them they didn't need to see.

He managed to grab her, turn her, her back against his chest and an arm coming across her throat. Shifting her weight, she grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder to the mats, but he used the momentum to grab her, bringing her with him. They rolled for bit, trying to gain the upper hand before she dove away from him and there was a shimmer, her green eyes swimming blue before she flung a hand out, John lifting off the floor in a stasis, the mass effect field flowing over his skin as he was suspended in the air, arms out.

"I said no biotics." He growled and she gave him a smirk as she got to her feet.

"I fight dirty." She said with a shrug and her hand turned, fingers beckoning. He floated over to her, looking into eyes swirling with biotics before she kissed him, the field effervescent on their lips and tongues. His hands clenched, flexing against the stasis but he was frozen, unable to do anything as she kissed and bit at his neck, sucking on the skin and marking him. They had tried bondage before, Sarah tied up beneath him with a length of soft rope, but they had never discussed using her biotics to restrain him. "Some people find being put into a stasis relaxing." She whispered against him and he stopped fighting it, easing into the field, letting it support him. The weightlessness of it was almost therapeutic and he felt the field push at him slightly in almost a massage.

Her hand not maintaining the hold moved across his chest and his breath caught as she trailed it down his stomach, fingers sliding under the waistband of his shorts and wrapping around him, finding him semi hard.

"Someone is enjoying himself." She said as she pressed a kiss to the curve of his jaw, tugging at his earlobe gently with her teeth when she started to stroke him slowly. "Something you want to tell me, John?"

"Yes," he said with a grunt, trying to rock into her hand and being unable to, "Drop the stasis. Want to...touch you."

"No, I don't think so." She whispered against the shell of his ear and he hissed as her fingertips ghosted over the head in a featherlight touch, a bead forming at the tip.

"I mean it, Sarah." He said, his tone warning.

"I've wondered what would happen if this control of yours were to ever break."

"You don't want to know." His growl made her shiver, a small fissure of fear moving through her and she contemplated dropping the stasis.

"But I really do." She said, knowing full well he couldn't do anything until she did drop it.

"Sarah, I-" he stopped with another grunt as she squeezed him gently. He bit at her lips as she kissed him again, sucking on her tongue when she slid it into his mouth. The field shuddered, gravity pulling at him briefly before he lifted again. "You'll exhaust yourself if you keep this up."

"I'm a Vanguard, John, I can maintain a stasis field." She said, as if the very idea that she couldn't was insulting, but he could see the biotics in her eyes stutter, it didn't help that she was already physically tired. His feet hit the ground softly and the field died, her hand lowering. "Is that bet-" she was cut off as he grabbed her, hand lacing into her damp hair as he took her mouth, her hand leaving him as she wrapped her arms around him, grasping onto his shirt. John took her to the floor, peeling her shorts down her legs, navigating them over the thin slippers she wore and casting them aside.

"EDI lockdown the shuttle bay!" He called out, not bothering to listen for the AI's response as he buried his mouth between Sarah's legs, licking and sucking at her, tongue flicking against her. Slender fingers curled against the back of his head and he looked up the line of her body, watching her chest heave, breasts pressing against the tight fabric of her sports bra. With one last swirl of his tongue that had her whimpering, he moved over her, taking her lips again.

Sarah squealed against his lips as he slipped a finger into her, pumping slowly, thumb moving and pressing against her clit. She pushed up his shirt, breaking away from his lips to press hers to his chest as she widened her legs for him, his other hand shoving down his shorts only as much as he needed to. He would have taken his time with her as he always did, but locked down or not, the shuttle bay was no place for anything other than a frenzied coupling.

Her breathing hitched as he pushed into her, not letting her adjust to the intrusion before starting to move, hips pumping, pressing her into the mats. She moved against him, meeting him thrust for thrust until she cried out, inner muscles clenching around him with her release, a biotic nimbus flaring around them from the force.

"You're so beautiful when you come." He whispered into her ear as she rode the waves of pleasure crashing into her with every push of his hips, drawing out her orgasm. He spasmed above her, burying himself in her, their skin pressed together hotly as he released inside her.

They laid there for a moment to catch their breath, John pressing gentle, open mouthed kisses to her neck. Pushing, she rolled them over so she was on top, still intimately locked together as she sat up on him, her hands pushing under his shirt. He smoothed his palms over her stomach, watching the muscles twitch and bunch under the skin.

"You're beautiful." He said and a pink tint came to her cheeks. "What? You are."

"That's the endorphins and bonding chemicals talking." She said, dismissing the compliment like she really didn't believe it.

"Bonding chemicals?" He asked, his expression amused.

"According to EDI, repeated satisfying sexual intercourse with the same partner releases "bonding chemicals" in the brain, making the two more likely to stay with each other and become a mated pair." She said, "Basically the concept of "fuck until you fall in love" is real and is all biochemistry."

"I've been meaning to ask…"

"As you're still buried balls deep."

"Don't most of our conversations happen this way?"

"A decent number. Anyway, you were saying?"

"Why and how does an Alliance frigate have an AI?"

"You know what happened to the SR-1 Normandy?" She asked and he made a sound, shifting under her slightly.

"It blew up, right?" He asked and she nodded.

"Almost with me on board. Technically it was a "catastrophic cascading failure of the drive core". It destabilized and snowballed faster than anyone had time to react. When the Alliance built the SR-2 Normandy, they upgraded the drive core, made the ship bigger to accommodate for that, and installed a shackled AI that can monitor for those types of things and fix them the moment they happen. She also runs our cyber warfare suite. EDI is an acronym for E-D-I. Enhanced Defense Intelligence." Sarah explained, "She's also nice to talk to. EDI? What's the meaning of life and everything?"

"How would an AI know-"

" _Forty-two."_

"Thanks, EDI."

"Wait, she can see us?" John asked.

" _I have no interest in the mating procedures of organic species aside from an educational and informational standpoint. That being said, Spectre Shepard, if you were to adjust your angle of penetration three degrees to the left, you would accurately target what is colloquially known as "the G-Spot", resulting in deeper and more satisfying sexual releases for Commander Shepard."_

"Thank you, EDI." Sarah said, her hands covering her flaming face.

" _Of course, Commander. Logging you out."_

Grabbing hold of her hips, he shifted his slightly to the left and bucked upwards gently, rewarded with her hands leaving her face as her back arched, inhaling sharply. He did it again, starting to harden inside her once more as a soft cry left her lips. Her hands slid under his shirt again to press against his chest as he snapped up into her, making sure to maintain the angle, a red flush spreading over her chest as she started to move with him.

 _Thank you, EDI._

* * *

 **Reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
